


Fun times in the med bay

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: Jackie's Kinktober 2019 - WheelRatch [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Caught, Conjunx Endura, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Wheeljack and Ratchet get it on in the med bay. Ultra Magnus sees more than he wanted to in a day.





	Fun times in the med bay

Wheeljack held Ratchet’s servo on top of the Autobot base, watching the sunset with him. He leaned into Ratchet, enjoying a soft moment with his conjunx. “Been a while since we got a chance to be soft, eh?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Ratchet purred back quietly. He enjoyed the softness of the moment, something they so rarely got to enjoy, with the children around the base and the others constantly present. No one knew they were together, even after all this time; it was counterproductive to the team for their romance to be public. They would endure endless teasing from their comrades and human allies, and overall they weren’t really ready to expose their long past together. Wheeljack found a servo traveling to Ratchet’s face to pull him into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ratchet replied, only breaking the kiss to speak.

They softly kissed on the rooftop for a bit, lip plates gently caressing each other, with little nips and bites here and there. Wheeljack leaned closer and pressed their lip plates together more passionately. He moved so that he was straddling Ratchet’s lap and pulling him close. He dragged his glossa over Ratchet’s lower lip plate, as if to request access to his intake. Ratchet, albeit surprised, eagerly took Wheeljack up on the offer. Their glossas tangled eagerly, each softly and eagerly caressing the other’s. Wheeljack ground his codpiece into Ratchet’s, his arousal growing quickly. He was so charged up from not interfacing with Ratchet for a time, since they’d both been so busy as of late. He only unglued himself from Ratchet’s lip plates to bury his face in Ratchet’s neck and nibble at the cabling there.

“W-Wheeljack, not here, what if--”

“Let em watch us,” Wheeljack purred softly into Ratchet’s neck. “Sweetspark, if ya wanna move inside... the med bay....”

Ratchet couldn’t resist the idea of going back inside and fragging in the med bay.... “Y-yeah, why not,” he moaned, his usual shyness subsiding at the idea of Wheeljack being on top of him on the medical slab. 

Wheeljack continued grinding against him eagerly, almost as if he didn’t hear him. “Sunshine, please, frag me now or let’s go back....” Lubricant was leaking from his valve panel, staining his thighs with the sticky fluids. Some of it was smeared on Ratchet’s codpiece as well.

“C’mon!” Ratchet groaned, pushing Wheeljack off of him and getting up. He grabbed Wheeljack’s servo and pulled him back inside the base. They entered the med bay, and after confirming that the others were either out or heading to recharge, they were soon stumbling towards the medical slab, kissing furiously, as if their lives depended on it. Wheeljack pulled Ratchet around and pushed him back on the slab, right in the middle of the med bay. Wheeljack was fully aware of the fact that anyone could walk in on them, right now, and he didn’t care. As they kissed passionately and furiously, he climbed onto the slab and straddled Ratchet , moaning softly. Ratchet was trembling a little, also groaning with pleasure and anticipation. His panels opened involuntarily, his spike making contact with Wheeljack’s sculpted torso. He groaned even more loudly at the sensation, lubricants leaking from both his valve and spike.

Wheeljack let his panels open, spike pressurized and valve slick. “Feels good to frag again,” he commented in a groan, lip plates barely separated from Ratchet's.

Ratchet didn't comment, instead pulling Wheeljack against him. Wheeljack was sure of what he wanted to do now; he reached and began to softly finger Ratchet's valve with a digit. Ratchet gasped and began to buck into the touch, lips still eagerly caressing Wheeljack's. It felt even better when Wheeljack began to grind their valves together after removing said digit; Ratchet whined loudly, grabbing Wheeljack's aft and pulling their valves together.

Wheeljack, however, had other things on his to do list. He gently pulled away, then took Ratchet's spike and began to pump it slowly. Ratchet threw his helm back. "Please, Wheeljack, more!"

Wheeljack carefully positioned himself, then guided Ratchet's spike into his valve. He felt his slick, hot, tight mesh around the thick, ridged spike and groaned loudly at the sensation of being filled. He began to move himself on the spike, pulling Ratchet against him. "You're so big, sunshine," he complimented huskily. "You fill me up so good… what if I filled  _ you _ up after this?"

Ratchet whined and gasped, moaning as Wheeljack squeezed him tight with his valve. "Y-you're such a slut for me, aren't you Wheeljack?" he asked, a bit of his strength coming back.

"Only for you sunshine," Wheeljack replied, groaning as Ratchet's ridges caught on his mesh. He moved himself so that all of Ratchet's spike was inside him; his interior node was gently stimulated by the thick head of Ratchet's spike. "S-SUNSHINE--!" Wheeljack cried out as a gush of lubricant escaped his valve. His valve was very, very sensitive, meaning that having his interior node stimulated was almost painful at first, but it was a very good kind of painful. The kind that made his thighs tremble as it dissolved, leaving a very pleasurable sensation inside him. He kissed Ratchet hard, biting at his lip plate eagerly. "So good--" Kiss. "So big--" Another kiss. "My s-sunshine--!"

"What the frag--?!" 

Wheeljack jumped, Ratchet still inside of him. Ultra Magnus's voice scared him for a split second, simply because he hadn't expected it. Wheeljack unglued himself from Ratchet's lip plates to look at his commanding officer, Ratchet's spike still in his valve. "Somethin' wrong?"

Ultra Magnus was lost for words. All he had come out here simply to investigate some suspicious noise, not having even thought of interfacing between two team members. This wasn't the first time he'd been in this situation: He'd caught Wheeljack in the act of interfacing several times during his time with the wreckers during the war, but had never seen Ratchet in the act, especially not with Wheeljack. He'd suspected they were close in some way, but not… lovers?! Why were they doing this in the med bay, on the medical slab of all places?! Why not the berth room?! Wasn't that where interfacing was to be done?

Ratchet was embarrassed beyond belief. When he and Wheeljack were young and in school, they had interfaced publicly rather frequently. A certain time where Wheeljack had visited him after hours at his clinic for a little fun came to mind, a time not unlike this. But nowadays there were younger bots to be an example to, things to get done, considerations to make. Yet, here he was, his spike in his lover's valve, right out in the open in front of his commanding officer. It didn't help that Wheeljack was still moving slowly on it, adding awkward, lewd sounds to the awkward silence.

"May I ask why you two did not choose to do this in the privacy of your hab suite…?" Ultra Magnus asked, words finally coming to him.

"Couldn't wait," Wheeljack answered simply. "Plus, who doesn't wanna rub some arrays together on a medical slab? It's fun." He smiled at the lewd sounds his valve was making as he moved. He reached to press his anterior node downward to rub on Ratchet's spike. He'd been caught countless times in his lifetime, meaning he was used to this. He'd lost all of his shyness about interfacing while being watched; in fact, he felt his valve and spike both release hot pools of lubricant in response to the sudden new stimulus.

"I…." Ultra Magnus seemingly had no words. It was one of those moments where he couldn't look away, but desperately wanted to. 

Wheeljack kissed Ratchet, then sighed. "I'm not stopping. Either ya move on out, or ya get to watch my pretty little valve get filled up by Ratchet's big spike." He was unaware that Ratchet's valve was also gushing, and they'd coated all under them with lubricant. "I mean… you're so uptight, maybe pop your panels and stroke an overload outta yourself while you watch--"

"Please, no, Wheeljack," Ratchet requested, bucking up into Wheeljack despite his apparent embarrassment. Wheeljack groaned, getting back to his original pace. It was so hot to make all these lewd sounds while his commander was watching, and he couldn't figure out why. Probably the rush he got from getting caught. He heard swift footsteps, which gave away that Ultra Magnus had grown too embarrassed to stay around. 

Wheeljack suddenly overloaded without warning as the head of Ratchet's spike stimulated his ceiling node. The combination of being watched with his node being steadily stimulated had brought him to an overload without him trying very hard. Ratchet whined as Wheeljack clenched around him and gushed hot fluids, his own overload having been temporarily stalled by being watched. But Wheeljack's enthusiastic movement on his spike got him right back to the edge for the overload. He released several large spurts of hot transfluid inside Wheeljack, filling him until his torso was a little distended. 

Wheeljack moaned at the sensation of being filled and laid down next to Ratchet, using Ratchet's spike to keep his valve plugged. "Keep me so full of your fluids," he requested in a moan. 

Ratchet's servos ran over Wheeljack's torso. "You'll get to keep it for a while," he promised. "W-what if someone comes in the morning and sees us?"

"So? They're gonna see my valve and big ol spike, all of  _ your _ big goods are buried in me," Wheeljack joked.

"You like it, don't you?"

Wheeljack smiled. "Believe me sunshine," he groaned softly. "There's no way I'd rather be caught than with my valve stuffed with my conjunx's spike."


End file.
